The Love of a Swordsman
by catchan2006
Summary: D. Grayman fanfic! I was sent to investigate the sudden disappearances of local children in a village in Ireland. Huh? Who IS this girl? Wwhy is my face burning like this? KandaOC, Kanda POV. PREPARE FOR OOC!
1. Mission

The Love of a Swordsman

_catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man! Anywho, now that that's done, I can explain everything! This fanfic tells the story of one of my favourite D. Gray-man characters; Kanda Yu!_

_Kanda: If you hadn't restrained me, you'd be dead right now._

_catchan: Heh, heh - ;_

_Kanda: -**gives evils-**_

Chapter 1

I hate this place; God, I hate it so much. But...I can't quit until I find that person who...

Hmph, why should I tell you? I hardly know you. I sighed as the Finders chatted about past missions and lost friends. I hate them more. As I finished eating my breakfast, I placed my chopsticks on the bowl and I heard someone yell "Kanda!"

I turned to see a member of the science department, who was waving and yelled "Supervisior Komui wants to see ya!"

He left pretty quickly after this. I simply put away my things and headed towards Komui's office. He is such an idiot that one cannot imagine how much.

The too-familiar mess of Komui's office didn't surprise me as much as it first did and neither did the barely awake figure of our so-called "supervisior". Komui said "Good morning Kanda."

I asked "What is it?"

I hate being annoyed so early in the mornings. Komui struggled to rest his chin on his hands and did a goofy smile. He then said "I want you to go to a certain town in Ireland."

"Ireland?" I asked. That small country near-by to this cold country? Komui weakly past me a folder and explained "In this certain Irish village, there has been a rash of child-abductions. We believe that it might be Innocence at work or may be involved so we want you to investigate."

"What do the villagers say?" I asked. Like I care what would happen to a bunch of little kids anyway...

Komui replied "Apparently, the children were playing an old game when they would disappear in a flash of light. And, this is the strangest thing, the only thing that was left behind were their scarves."

"Scarves?"

"I don't know why. Well, good luck!"

I turned and walked away. Just as soon as I thought that I was free, I heard Komui yell after me "Oh, there appears to be a youth in the village who may be a powerful addtion to our team; if you find them, bring them back!"

_A young girl with long light brown hair sunk onto the floor slowly. She could hear the screams from outside. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did he want her? Just her? Tears ran down her face as she heard the front door slam._

_Was...he gone? Or...had..._

"_Mother..."_

_catchan: This chapter's short..._

_Kanda: How many chapters is this going to be?_

_catchan: I don't know yet. Anyway, review dudes! I'll try and post the next chapter soon!_


	2. Encounter

The Love of a Swordsman

_catchan: Chapter 2! Yay! I don't own D. Gray-man!_

_Kanda: Why do you subject me to such torture!_

_catchan: Because it's fun!_

Chapter 2

I wandered out of the station and barely heard the Finder introduce himself; his name was Fred or something... I think. Anyway, Fred was the shortest Finder I had ever seen and the weirdest to date. He spoke with such a weird tone that it was unsure if he was angry or happy. It was like he were yelling. "MR KANDA?" he said(yelled?).

I didn't jump but my eyes did widen a bit. "Yes..." I replied, weary from the travel.

He placed his hand out and introduced himself, which brings us to the part which we had gotten to just before. We were walking towards the small town, people staring at us all the way. I didn't mind this at all because, well, I was sort of used to it. There were some children playing outside but their mothers immediately pulled them inside at the side of us. Like I cared.

We walked on, deeper into town, searching for somewhere to get a meal before searching when I heard a scream and a slam. Fred jumped and the two of us watched as a short woman with bushy brown hair and grey eyes stormed past us yelling "That-that bastard can-can have her for all I bloody well care!"

She cursed again in her British accent and walked away, still cursing. "SHE SMELLS LIKE BEER." remarked Fred.

I scrunched up my nose in disgust and replied "Agreed."

I didn't want to get anymore involved so I just walked on towards the local bar.

The bar seemed to be a friendly place. Fred inquired about the woman from before. "Ah," the bar man replied, "That be Betty Waters, British lady, not at ALL fancy."

"WHY'S THAT?"

I nearly choked on the water I had ordered.

The bar man replied "She come over 'ere 'bout eight years ago with her daughter, left her husband for the younger Ted O'Brien. She was a drunk but her daughter, Celia, is a perfect lady despite her young age. Bless her soul. Poor girl..."

"HUH?"

"HACK!" (I nearly choked again.)

A man next to us butted into our convasation (bastard) and said "Ted's got his eye on lovely Celia; a fine girl now at seventeen, very pretty."

The bar man replied "That's why Ted and Betty been arguing 'bout. Ted wants Celia now and there's 'bout..." He paused to count. "Ten years between them. Plus, he's a pervert, y'know."

The other man asked "Do you think that he'd..."

"I sure hope not..." replied the bar man, taking up someone's order.

I took a sip of my water and, suddenly, there came a scream from outside. Everything fell silent and I choked this time round. "MR KANDA!" yelled Fred.

"Stay here." I ordered, still hacking slightly and took Mugen in my hand as I dashed out to see what was happening...

Akuma or worse, I had to investigate. My heart, for some reason, was no longer beating and I ran down the street we had past when, suddenly, something forced me to the ground.

"Ow! Watch it, you-" I stopped, amazed at what I saw.

Next to me was a frail young girl, younger than I, with a bed sheet over her pale body. Her hair was long, shiny and light brown but her eyes were what attracted me; bark brown orbs that were overflowing with tears. She stammered in a pretty voice with a British accent "I-I'm s-so sorry!"

I felt my cheeks burn for some reason as I asked "Why are you..."

"Sorry about me wife, come here lovie."

I looked up to see a youthful man (who looked older than me) with messy red hair and blue eyes. His eyes were full of disgusting lust and, upon looking at the girl, reached out for the girl. The young woman shrieked and grabbed my coat, burying her face in it. I could hear her murmur "Mother" over and over again between sobs.

The man snarled "Give me my newly-bride!"

I asked "Why should I hand a crying girl to a bastard like you?"

He snarled in rage and was about to hit me when I pushed the girl to the side and drew my sword, pointing it at his face. The street began to be filled with other people and the young man swallowed. "What a bastard." I said, "You're Ted, right? Picking on your wife's daughter is sick and wrong. If I ever see you again, I will kill you."

Ted swallowed again and there was this disgusting tinkling sound near-by. Oh my God; he pissed himself! I smirked and remarked "What a brave fellow you are. Boo!"

After that, Ted ran off, his tail between his legs.

I place Mugen away. This was a waste of time. As I turned, I felt someone tug at my arm. I looked down to see the girl, who I guessed was Celia, and noticed that she was still crying. "I-I'm s-sorry!" she stammered.

I didn't reply nor did I try to remove her. I just froze. It took me a few seconds to regain control and I ordered "Go somewhere safe, away from that bastard."

Celia looked up at me and I noticed something...off. Under her sheet was...

My face went hotter at the sight of...another woman's body and I desperately wanted to say something when something flew at my head...

_Celia watched as a brick was thrown at her Prince Charming's face and he fell backwards, his head hitting the pavement below. "S-sir!" she squeaked. She knelt down next to him and never let go of the sheet that clung to her flesh._

"_Haha! Try again, forgiener!" Ted shouted at a distance before running away._

_Everything went by so fast that she couldn't remember it even now...but the sensation...was so new to her...what could it be?_

_catchan: Chapter 2 is finished!_

_Kanda: -holds nose- Why did you knock me out?_

_catchan: Why are you holding your nose? 0 – 0_

_Kanda: ..._

_catchan: Anyways, chapter 3 will be up as soon as possible and plz review!_


	3. Realisation

The Love of a Swordsman

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man! Here comes chapter 3!**_

_**Kanda: Where's my sword? Where did you put it, bean sprout?**_

_**catchan: First off, I hid it because you nearly killed me with it and second, my name is catchan, not bean sprout!**_

X X X X

Chapter 3

When I woke up, my face throbed a bit. What the hell happened to me? I blinked a few times for my vision to come into focus and there, at one end of the room, sat the sleeping Fred. I sat up and saw my coat hung on the door and Mugen at the door as well. Slowly I remembered what had happened and made a mental note to KILL Ted the next time I saw him.

The door opened and in walked a woman dressed in a purple dress, her blond hair tied into a tight bun, with a tray in her hands. "Oh good," she said, "You're awake!"

On the tray itself was some bread, cheese and a cup of tea. She must have bought it up for Fred but since he was asleep, she put on a small table near-by. She then asked "How are you feeling?"

I didn't reply, though I did ask "How is that girl?"

"Girl? Oh, Celia!"

So, she was Celia. I felt my heart pound a bit as I somehow remembered her eyes, so pretty...

I shook myself; why did I remember HER? I have seen so many people who others regard as ATTRACTIVE and never once do I remember them. The woman said "Celia's getting changed; she'll see you afterwards. To say thanks and all."

I felt my face burn for some reason and I quickly placed a hand onto my cheek. My breathing became fast as I remembered...oh...dear...God.

I quickly placed my hand on my nose and felt blood run down onto it. My eyes widened in absolute horror and I heard the woman laugh; "My, what a dirty boy."

I looked at her and said calmly "I am not like that; it is an old injury playing up."

The last bit was a lie but at least it got the woman off my trail...for now...

The woman announced that she'd bring up some more bandages and left. I waited until her footsteps were faint and removed my blood-stained hand. The bleeding had stopped somehow and I quickly dove it into the basin of (cold) water on the bedside table, washing it off as quickly as possible. Once this was done, I stood up and walked to the door and took my coat and placed Mugen on my back.

"_I cannot accept the girl's thanks; I have a mission._" I thought and I walked towards the single window. Quietly, I opened it and jumped out onto the street below...

X X X X

The streets were completely dark and there was no one about. I kept alert in case of anything suspicious and turned a corner and saw-

"Crap!"

It was Celia! And she was coming this way! Wait, why was I so damn scared? It was a GIRL, for God's sake! I quickly hid in a doorway and watched as she slowly past. The girl wore a long sleeved white shirt, a dark blue mini-skirt, long white socks and ankle length black boots. Her long brown hair trailed behind her and in her small hands was a basket. She looked so innocent...what on Earth did I just say?

While regrouping my thoughts a suddenly sneezed very loudly. Celia's footsteps stopped and I prayed that she wouldn't look my way-

"Oh, it's you!"

Damn, she saw me. I looked at her, who was walking back towards me with concern.

"S-shouldn't y-you be resting?" she asked nervously.

"I heal fast; besides, it wasn't fatal."

The was silence.

"Um...I bought bandages and stuff, in case you needed anything..."

She held out the basket, which I flatly refused. "It's not needed."

More silence. I turned away from her face and said "I'm off, goodb-"

"W-wait!"

I felt someone tug at my arm. I turned around and our eyes met, the heat returned to my face. Celia smiled softly and said "Um...what's your name?"

"Kanda." Why'd I blurt it out like that? What if she were an Akuma? I noticed how close we were and how small Celia was at this moment. She was so fragile... she stood on her tip-toes and I felt something soft land on my cheek. The heat on my face increased and I heard Celia whisper "Thank you for saving me...Kanda."

She said something which I couldn't even hear and walked back towards where I had come from. The moment she was out of my sight, I placed a hand on my cheek and thought about this. It was like from childhood fairy tales where either the princess is in danger and the prince/peasant boy rescues her and then...then...

I felt my face get hotter and I quickly cupped my hands by my nose and felt blood run down it again. I realised this feeling; Love.

I hate it already.

X X X X  


_Celia placed a hand on her lips as soon as she was as far away from Kanda as possible. Her cheeks burnt redder and she winced at the fact that she kissed his cheek. She was in love with someone she barely knew!_

_His eyes were narrow and his accent was hard to pin-point but he must have come from Asia. His uniform was strange and he carried a sword on his back. Most people carried guns these days so why did he carry around a sword instead? All she knew about him was that his name was Kanda and, yet, she felt so happy with him already..._

X X X X

_**catchan: Chapter 3 is finally finished! Just so ya know, Kanda has an accent because he's Japanese and English isn't his first language.**_

_**Kanda: I want my sword now!**_

_**Catchan: Please review! Chapter 4 is coming soon!**_


	4. Damn you love!

The Love of a Swordsman

_**catchan: Chapter 4!**_

_**Kanda: 0///0**_

_**Celia: This is pretty fun!**_

_**Catchan: -whispering- Kanda's shutting up for once cause Celia's here! -loud- Any who, I don't own D. Gray-man!**_

X X X X

Chapter 4

Once the blood had stopped and I had dried my hands with a handkerchief (which I had taken with me from the room for some reason), I walked towards the center of town. The moon and the street lamps lit my world. I somehow managed to push back the thoughts of Celia and began to focus on my job rather than romance.

Though it'd be a lie not to say that I didn't love her.

I shook my head and dedicated myself to my search; I looked in every nook and alley but there was nothing there. As it neared midnight, I sighed and headed back to the inn. As I did, I saw the one person I didn't want to see; Celia sleeping in a doorway.

I looked up at the house and realized that this was where we had first met so this must have been where she lived. But why was she locked out? I had this desperate urge to poke her but resisted for some reason. Instead, I picked her up in my arms, her head resting against my shoulder. I didn't even know why I did at first but settled on the idea of taking her to the inn with me.

X X X X

It was either the fact that I couldn't sleep or that she looked too damn cute that I couldn't stop staring at her from where I was sitting. Fred had woken up and was now scouting through town in search of those who had lost children. I, on the other hand, was fighting all these romantic thoughts and desperately trying to focus on the mission.

_She's kawaii..._

**She could be an Akuma.**

_If she were, she'd be a kawaii one..._

**Innocence is located in this town.**

_She's innocent herself..._

I slapped my hand on my hand, swearing that I was going mad. Love SUCKS! I wanted to leave but what if she woke up and thought the worst? "God, why do you care? She's a just GIRL!" my mind demanded but my heart seemed to reply "Because you love her."

I wanted to kill my heart then and there. Then it hit me; what would people think if they walked in and saw this?

...love sucks...

X X X X

_A malicious grin spread across the strange face of the Millennium Earl as he watched as two new Akuma were born. When they all sat up, he chanted "Happy birthday" three times._

_All the Akuma rose to their feet and waited for orders. The Millennium Earl ordered "Find me the Innocence and eliminate anyone you gets in your way...especially Exorcists. 3"_

X X X X 

_**catchan: Short chapter and no action! Warning, if I do write action, it sucks.**_

_**Kanda: 0//0**_

_**Celia: I'm sorry that its late -bows-**_

_**Kanda: 0///0**_

_**catchan: Kanda, can you speak?**_

_**Kanda: 0//0**_

_**catchan: I found a way to shut him up! YES! Chapter 5 is in development!**_


	5. Akuma

The Love of a Swordsman

_**catchan: I do not own D. Gray-man!**_

_**Celia: Where did Kanda go?**_

_**catchan: Um... (Kanda had a massive nose-bleed and had to be taken to the hospital. Celia must never KNOW because she's the trigger!)**_

X X X X

Chapter 5

I must have fallen asleep at some point because when I woke up, I heard a lady say "My, I KNEW he was a dirty boy."

I blinked. "What?"

I looked around and remembered how I took in Celia when she was locked out. Celia, at this point, was stammering "H-he isn't like that Mrs McFadden! H-he must have f-found me last night and t-taken me here! He's a kind soul!"

The last sentence hit me like a tonne of bricks (well, more than yesterday at least); she thought that I was a saint? HA! But it did make me feel hot inside. I quickly checked my nose, no blood, and hoped no one saw. I closed my eyes more and listened into their conversation some more.

"Why were you locked out?" asked Mrs McFadden, whoever she was was.

Celia looked at her fragile hands and replied "Um...I...lost my key!"

I felt my eyelids flicker. Mrs McFadden said "Is that so? You silly girl, you may lose your head some day!"

"I'm sorry."

"Well, I'll help you find it in a while. When Mr Kanda wakes up, please tell him that Mr Fred is looking for him."

There were footsteps and the door closed shut. I heard Celia sigh in relief which was when I piped up "Why did you lie?"

The girl jumped and looked at me. "Y-you're awake? Y-you can tell?" she asked innocently, batting her lovely eyes at me.

I resisted saying "well duh!" and rose to my feet. After I stretched, I asked "What happened last night?"

Celia stammered "Y-you saved me from my step father."

I mentally slapped my head and demanded "The truth, woman!"

She jumped again and looked at her feet. She paused as she tried to speak. Bored, I replied "Never mind, I don't care."

I picked up my sword and was about to leave when Celia muttered "He..."

I paused at the handle of the door, my heart stopped. "He...nearly..."

I closed my eyes. "Don't tell me; I can take a guess."

Celia gasped and begged "Please, don't say a word to anyone!"

I looked back. Millions of thoughts ran through my head at this exact moment, some included;

_He nearly raped you! I would want everyone to know!  
_**It's not my business.**

_But it is! I mean, I've saved her cute ass after all!_

**Cute ass?**

After that comment, I shook my head and replied "I won't."

I turned the handle and took my leave.

X X X X

Why did I ask? It ran through my head even after I met up with Fred and walked through town interviewing the townsfolk. Each scarf was given to Fred, who would bellow "WE'LL FIND YOUR SON/DAUGHTER" depending on who was missing. I sighed and finally pushed away thoughts of Celia to the far recesses of my min, thank God. As I felt a wave of relief wash over me, I heard a familiar tune whistle through the air.

_Kagome...Kagome..._

I turned to see a group of children playing together. It was a group of about nine children in a circle with one child in the middle. Each child walked around by one step while the center child had their small hands on their face, blocking either eyes. I remembered this game; Kagome. If the center child guessed who was behind them after the chant was finished, they would swap places. A faint smile came to my lips as I remembered my own childhood. The tune ended and the boy who was in the middle asked "Is it...Mary?"

"How on EARTH did you know?" demanded a girl with plaits and stamped her foot.

I remembered how I reacted when I was first chosen and mentally laughed as I remembered how I threatened to kill the center child. Memories were cut short when a cold air appeared. My hand went instantly to Mugen and people looked up as a large Akuma floated down. Level two? Yes; it had the form of a massive crow with arms extended. And it wasn't alone; two level one Akuma were with it. "Hide." I ordered to Fred as he was swept up in the crowd that ran off. The little children ran off, leaving only the small boy standing there, arms extended. I ran towards him and slashed the Akuma that tried to take him. The boy against my chest, I jumped back and narrowly managed to dodge a level one Akuma attack. Fred appeared and took the boy off me.

"First Illusion! Hells Insects!" I cried, charging up my sword with Innocence and slashing them. The level two Akuma was defeated (how pathetic) while the other two managed to flee. I would have gone after them if Fred hadn't yelled "MR KANDA!"

I looked back to see that Fred was looking frantic. I strode over in two big steps, demanding "What?"

"The boy is..."

I looked at the little boy and my breath was caught in my throat; his eyes were open, his chest moving, but he wasn't moving.

X X X X

_**catchan: Chapter 5 is finished! How short! How long it took me! Let's visit Kanda!**_

_**Celia: Okay!**_

_**catchan: Chapter 6 is in development!**_


	6. Kagome

The Love of a Swordsman

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man!**_

_**Kanda: 0///0**_

_**Celia: Is it time for chapter 6 now?**_

_**Kanda: It appears to be so...**_

_**Celia: Yay!**_

X X X X

Chapter 6

Liam, the little boy, was taken to his house where his father, a doctor, looked at him and said that he had never seen anything like it before. His mother was crying her eyes out and Fred was out asking about the other children from the group. I, on the other hand, was walking around by myself. Some children who were playing together and one said "Look at his eyes! Their so thin!"

He then pulled his own to try and mimic me. The others laughed while one said "Ssh! He'll see you!"

I shot a death glance at them, causing them to scatter in fear and fits of laughter. This is why I hate children; they are stupid! But somehow, I began to think of Kagome once again. I wasn't too keen on the game even as a child but... "HEY!" I yelled, the children froze and the one who had pulled his eyes fell onto his knees and begged "Please don't kill me! I'm sorry!"

I picked this one by his collar, his feet barely touched the floor. "Do you know that game "Kagome"?" I demanded.

The boy swallowed, nodding. I then demanded "How the hell do you know it?"

The boy stammered "T-this b-big man w-with an u-umbrella t-t-t-taught it t-t-t-to us!"

Man with an umbrella? I then hissed "Did he look human?"

The boy shook his head. An inhuman man with an umbrella...the Millennium Earl? Maybe...but either way, Akuma were involved. The boy stammered "C-can y-you p-put me d-d-down?"

I dropped the boy and turned around. I stood in thought; I needed some children. The sniveling of the children behind me gave me an idea...

X X X X

The group of eight children started to chant Kagome over and over again, moving around in a circle. I stood close by, Mugen in hand. The center child had a scarf tied around his head and was crying. What a wimp, all I did was tell him to play Kagome...or else he'd die.

As the chant ended, the little boy said "George?"

"NO!"

The chant started again and continued for a few more turns before yelling "GET IT RIGHT DAMMIT!"

"K-Kanda?"

Oh bugger. I turned to see Celia standing there with her mouth open and a red spot on her cheek. I felt my heart stop when I saw the mark. I desperately wanted to pull her into my arms and demand to know who had done this but resisted. She asked in a curious tone "W-what are you doing?"

Oh bugger, what to say? I was at a loss for words and then I heard the children cheering "CELIA!"

They all ran behind her, crying their eyes out. I made a mental note on how wimpy they were and just stared at Celia, who started comforting them. I felt my head burn and said "I'm playing with these kids."

"Really?" she asked, looking back with her beautiful wide eyes with excitement.

Damn, she was naïve! Oh cute! Oh God! The lie would have worked if the children hadn't yelled "You lier! You said you were going to kill us if we said anything!"

"I think I actually MIGHT now." I hissed, shooting them evil glances.

"AHHHHHH!" They hid close behind my lady love and hissed at me like cats. I hate children. Celia then laughed nervously, asking "What game was it?"

"Kagome!" they cheered.

"Kagome? Can I play?" she asked.

"NO!" I blurted out. I couldn't even cover my mouth as all the others looked at me. "Why?" she asked, her lovely eyes battering at me. I faltered, damn. "Er...well...er..." I couldn't say anything!

Celia asked "Is it that I'm too childish?"

I gawped at her like a fish and tried to say no but then another voice said "Hey, Celia! How's your lover? Ya know, Ted?"

Near by were these girls dressed in fancy clothing and laughing at Celia. I pouted. These girls said "Ted's mad about you, why not just give in to him and leave?"

"Yeah, make us all happy!"

I looked at Celia, who was looking at her knees. I felt my rage waken up inside of me. The children started booing these girls instantly. I then said "Celia."

She looked up at me and tilted her head a bit. Forgetting everything, I did something drastic; I pulled her in and leaned in to kissed her...

X X X X

_Celia's eyes widened as Kanda moved in closer slowly. Was he..? Why would he..? She then closed her eyes and sucked in some breath. Would he really..? Her heart stopped. "Please..." she prayed._

_Everything went silent. Then came a loud bang. The two sprung apart, not even kissing, and her eyes widened once again, what on Earth was that?!_

_A large balloon thing floated towards them, what looked like turrets pointing at them. The children ran off, except one. This child held her arms out and Kanda cursed. He then said "Celia, run!"_

_The girl watched as the man she loved draw his sword and charge towards the monster. The child was then snatched up from the ground before Kanda could even get to her. Celia watched in horror as Kanda engaged it in combat. He slashed the air, forcing back the monster and looked at where the child had stood. Celia stared wide eyed, until she saw the monster approached quickly "KANDA!" she screamed._

_She ran towards him and managed to push him out of the way, a scream escaped both of their lips._

"_CELIA!"_

_The girl closed her eyes, expecting to die, but instead there was a clash of metal. Celia opened them to see what looked like three large metal spider legs with sharp knives attached rising from her upper thighs. The monster was impaled by by these legs and a light engulfed it. She swear she heard a faint voice whisper "Thank you..."_

_Celia fell onto her knees and everything went dark..._

X X X X

I gasped and grabbed the girl in my arms. I called her name over and over again, my heart had stopped. Please no, why was she an Exorcist? I began to breath quickly, looking around at the near-by people. Pushing her face into my chest, I picked her up and made a run for it...

X X X X

_**catchan: Finished!**_

_**Celia: OMG! We nearly kissed! -places a hand on her lips-**_

_**Kanda: I'm going to kill you! -reaches for Mugen but brings out flowers instead- WHAT THE F-**_

_**catchan: Kanda! You brought flowers for Celia? How sweet!**_

_**Celia: Oh my...**_

_**Kanda: 0///0**_

_**catchan: Chapter 7 is in development!**_


	7. Confession

The Love of a Swordsman

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man! Just a note, the Innocence weapon that Celia has is based on the Valkyrie Skirt from Busou Renkin so if the description sucks, just look it up on the Internet!**_

_**Kanda: Celia's in her room at the moment, recovering from the shock of a near-kiss.**_

_**catchan: Hey, people love it! I want to thank everyone who gave me reviews because they gave me the courage to write it!**_

_**Kanda: Oh God, stop reviewing!**_

_**catchan: Ignore him! Oh, this chapter is going to be a little more RO-MAN-TIC between Kanda and Celia.**_

_**Kanda: DIE!**_

X X X X

Chapter 7

I managed to drag Celia to an old building far off somewhere and found a discarded room. I placed her on the floor and studied her Innocence weapon. It looked like a pair of three spiders legs on each thigh with sharp knives attached to the end of each spider leg, which formed from two metal garters that weren't there before. I felt a blush creep to my face and held my nose, pushing myself away from Celia.

I managed to clean myself up and looked back at her. She couldn't be an Exorcist, she couldn't be! I came back to her, leaning over her. Why...

I stopped. It was pointless asking this question; it was like which came first; the chicken or the egg? The question made my heart sink. The moment she'd wake up, she'd demand answers to many questions and would (probably) hate me for the rest of her life. I couldn't bear that. Whoa; I had changed so much in just one day! Celia stirred, as if dreaming of that near-kiss. Then I remembered THAT. Oh my God! Why did I nearly do that?! I held my chest as if my heart were aching; those girls reminded me of when I first came to England.

I had got a lot of grief because of my appearance from this group of people calling themselves "purists". They were nothing more than bullies. At one point, I wanted to die. Maybe it was seeing her like that made my heart ache so much that I wanted to-

"...Kanda?"

"..."

Celia opened her eyes and our eyes met. She smiled and sat herself up. Almost instantly, she asked "What happened to that child? What happened? Is-"

She then stopped, turned red and placed a hand to her lips. She caught sight of the Innocence weapon and asked "W-what on Earth..?"

She looked as if she would weep with confusion and shock when I said "I should explain."

Celia looked at me with wide eyes. At first, I whimpered but gathered up my strength and said "I am a member of the Black Order; we are Exorcists who hunt down Akuma. That thing that is attached to your...undergarments is an anti-Akuma weapon called Innocence."

"Innocence?"

"As a member of the Order, I must find the Innocence and return it to Headquarters where it awaits its suitable partner." I explained, not answering the question. "I don't want to tell you more about Innocence because..."

I didn't say anything. There was a silence that lasted a while before she stammered "Y-you don't trust me?"

I gasped and tried to say no but she started crying. "W-why d-don't y-you t-trust m-me?" she sniffed, her beautiful eyes overflowing.

"N-no! I-I just don't want to involve you anymore than I sh-"

"Why? Am I so untrustworthy? Am I so pathetic?"

"NO!"

She was now standing up and pacing the room. She paused at one point and the Innocence weapon went wild, stabbing the air around it. She placed her hands on her head and said "I am so pathetic! I should just-just-!"

I stood up with her and grabbed her hands. She cried out in pain. Quickly, I ordered "Retract your weapon! Now!"

She was muttering "I-I don't k-know h-how!" over and over again while I ordered her to retract her weapon. "Trust me, you can do it! Just believe!" I winced at these crappy words.

Celia began to say the Lord's Prayer under her breath and her weapon retracted into nothing more than a pair of plain white garters. I couldn't help but look down at her legs before looking up at Celia. Whoa...we were so close...just like before...

"You...are not pathetic." I said, "You're just unsure of yourself...but...trust me..."

She sniffed, stammering "I-I d-don't want t-to s-s-say t-this b-b-b-but...YOU L-LIAR!"

I could feel some spit hit my face. I was furious and yelled back "I AM NOT A LIAR!"

She looked up at me with wide eyes. At first, I regretted it but I then said "You're a liar too, you know, protecting Ted. You must really like him to-" I moved my hands to her arms and she screamed.

My heart stopped, my blood ran cold too. For the next second, my blind rage came out and I ripped the sleeves off her shirt. I gasped in horror at the sight; bruises, running up from lower arms to her shoulders on each arms. She explained "F-Father s-said that..."

"He..."

"Oh heavens no! That's when I met you!"

There was another silence between us; Celia then said "You're thinking how sad I am, aren't you-ah! Kanda?"

I hand sunk onto my knees, my hands slipped down from her shoulders to her wrists and my head rested against her abdomen with my eyes to the floor. "I'll kill him..." I muttered "I'll kill him for doing that to you!"

"Please, don't. He's a good man at heart." she begged in a quiet voice.

"Do good men hurt women or children?" I asked.

Silence again. "Do you love him?" I asked, the words bitter.

"I love him like a father." My heart skipped a beat.

"Then why do you protect him?"

"Because he is technically my father."

I rose my head up to look at her face. Her face was wet from tears and yet the smile she had on made me think of an angel. She WAS an angel. MY angel. She slowly arched her back, leaning over me and her head resting on my back. I couldn't believe what I said next (I kicked myself for it afterwards):

"Celia...I love you so much..."

X X X X

_Celia's heart stopped. She rose herself from leaning over him and Kanda looked up at her with a serious look in his storm-like wet eyes. Had he been crying about the bruises? "What?" she asked, unsure if what she had just heard reality or fantasy._

"_I love you." he repeated in a lust-filled voice. He kissed her hands and said across her hands "Aishiteru Celia."_

_Celia's face burnt red as he stood up, his frame towering her. Celia's breathing slowed down and their faces came close. Slowly she said "I...I love you, Kanda."_

"_Celia-chan..."_

_His face began to come down onto hers and were about to kiss again (oh, how she longed to kiss his lips!) when-_

"_MR KANDA!"_

_The two separated and looked at the entrance. "MR KANDA! MISS WATERS! ARE YOU HERE?"_

_Celia felt a wave of relief and sorrow wash over her; relief for being stopped before things got worse and sorrow for not being able to kiss the man she loved. Kanda leaned over Celia and nipped her ear. "Aishiteru, Celia-chan..."_

_He parted from her and walked towards the main door. Celia turned and asked "W-what does "aishiteru" mean?"_

_Kanda stopped at the main door. He stopped and turned his head to her with a slight smile; "It means that I love you, truthfully."_

_And with that, he was greeted by a nervous Fred and several other people who must have been from the Mayor's office._

"_MISS WATERS!" Fred called, knocking the girl from her thoughts._

"_O-oh! C-coming!"_

X X X X

I could not believe that I had confessed my feelings for her! But, oh God!, she returned them! She loved me back! My heart had stopped (again, which it had done a lot recently) when she said that she loved me too. But lust was overcoming me now, knowing her feelings. I was afraid of myself now; a first!

I had met some officials who were talking about my mission, which was about the time my mind came back, and had asked me to investigate the place where the children had been spotted the next day; a cave deep in a dark wood (how common). However, they said that the moment that the children were found and brought back, I was to leave.

That meant I'd never see Celia again, ever.

My head hit the pillow of the bed in my room at the inn and I just wanted to die; why? Was life without the love of Celia impossible? Maybe it was better that I didn't know at all. But Ted...I WAS GOING TO KILL HIM BEFORE I LEFT THAT I SWEAR!

I sat up and made a decision; if I was never going to return, I had to kiss Celia at least once! I quickly stood up and strutted to the door. Swinging it open, I watched as a smaller frame jumped. You can guess who it was-

"O-oh!"

Celia's small, fragile balled-up fist rested against my chest. "H-hello!"

"Great!" I said and pulled her into the room, slamming the door behind us.

Celia, dressed in a white long sleeved dress which covered her hands and toes, looked shocked as I stroked my hair back. My heart overflowed with love and lust. Celia looked at her hands and said "I-I'm sorry about earlier. This is just a shock and everything that..but I've decided that I want to go to the Order with you! I want to find out more and help you!"

Komui's voice came back into my head the day I had gotten this mission:

"_Oh, there appears to be a youth in the village who may be a powerful addition to our team; if you find them, bring them back!"_

I replied bitterly "No."

"Why?" she asked, looking up at me nervously.

"I love you." I just replied.

"I'm afraid that this doesn't answer my question..."

"Yes it does; I don't want you to die."

There was silence before she said "Akuma may kill you and that's fine?"

Her shyness was going, that was for sure! "You are my butterfly; you're so fragile and beautiful. I don't want those monsters to take you away from me now that I just got you."

"What are Akuma? Are they like the legends or something else?" she asked, our bodies getting closer.

I quickly moved Celia to the bed and sat her down. I then stood in front of her and explained "Akuma are made by the evil Earl of Millennium. He uses the grief of those who have lost loved ones to create them."

I took a breather as a way to think of how to explain further. Once that was done, I continued "Akuma can only be "saved" by us, Exorcists, with our anti-Akuma weapons. Akuma are nothing more than spirits of the dead in mechanical skeletons and taken-over human flesh, wanting freedom; they're monsters."

I said the word "monsters" bitterly before walking back to her and saying "I don't want to lose you, ever."

Celia motioned to me to sit next to her. At first, I was reluctant but I still sat next to her anyway. She placed her hand on mine, our eyes meeting. She then replied "You won't. Please, don't worry about me."

"I already do." I chuckled.

She smiled at me. "_My God, you are an angel!_" I said in Japanese. She tilted her head to the side, asking "What does that mean?"

I didn't translate; instead I kissed her. The moment we parted, Celia quickly closed her gap. She parted from me but I kissed her back with more passion. We parted and stared at each other. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too." I replied.

We kissed again, this time our arms went around each other. Celia's hands ran up my chest, mine behind her back. Things got heated this time and before we knew it, we were making love on the bed. Without going into too much detail; each kiss was returned (I was more passionate while Celia was gentle; my butterfly!)and each bite I gave her, I licked better and, in reply, she'd kiss the butterfly kanji on my chest.

Once we had finished, she had her head on my chest and she was blushing against the moonlight, making her look radiant (when I told her that, she turned redder).

"What we did was wrong." she commented.

"How?" I asked.

Celia snuggled against my chest some more as she replied "Well...we're not married..."

"Strict Catholic?" I suggested.

Celia let out a soft nervous moan, my arms encircled her in a hug. I then said "I have an idea."

Celia moaned again. "Will you marry me?"

The both of us sat up and she asked "W-what? I thought that you'd never take me to the Order?"

I shrugged and replied "I won't; but if you get pregnant, you'll still have me."

That sounded so lame and no one would ever agree to be my wife if they heard this proposal! I heard Celia's gentle voice reply "I will."

The two of us kissed again, snuggled close again and fell asleep. My fiance...I'd never see her again...

X X X X

_**catchan: Wow, that was long and this story sucks now! ANYWAY, FINISHED///**_

_**Kanda: YOU SICK LITTLE-**_

_**catchan: I ain't sick! W-wait! Chapter 8 is in development!**_


	8. INTERMISSION

The Love of a Swordsman

Hi, it's catchan here! Just wanted to say thanks to the following reviewers!

Vicky Chain

ALLENWALKERISMYHUSBAND (who has left the majority comments at this stage; can you explain your last comment cause I'm kinda confused by it...sorry!)

kusotebayou

Thanks guys! Anyway, the story has got a few chapters left (I'm aiming for two, then I can finished my Fullmetal Alchemist one and start my other D. Gray-man fanfic. My FFU one is on hiatus until I get the rest of the DVDs or watch the rest of the serious on youtube.). Thank you!

Catchan2006

xxxx etc


	9. Descisions The actual chapter 8!

The Love of a Swordsman

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man!**_

_**Celia: Kanda and I are an official couple?**_

_**catchan: -nods-**_

_**Celia: Oh my! 0//0**_

_**Kanda: We kinda did it so, yeah. 0///0**_

_**catchan: Only a few more chapters left guys!**_

X X X X

Chapter 8

I had gotten some sleep, my arms around Celia the whole night. When I opened my eyes, I knew the time had come to get up and go. I sighed, rose and found my clothes easily. As I finished putting on my coat, I looked back at Celia. I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

I took Mugen in hand, pausing at the door. My hand on the door knob, I whispered "_Sayonara..._" and left the room and the love of my life...

X X X X

I walked towards the dark wood, the moon light my guide. Fred had this stupid grin on his face. Sadly, I knew why. When I had come out, he had yelled "HAVE A GOOD TIME?"

I went crimson at the thought of people hearing him and the fact that they heard US and threatened to kill him if he said that again. I couldn't get over the fact that I had lied to her about the marriage thing...but how I just wanted to be with her!

**It's time to let go and focus on the mission.**

_W-wait! But you love her! Why not complete the mission and elope with her?_

**Work comes first, love later.**

_Love makes the world go round..._

I hated my heart and mind conversations so much. I decided to listen to my head, sighed and tightened my grip on Mugen. We approached the cave and stood there for a few seconds. I began to think about everything that had happened; did I just want to leave it behind like that?

_It's wrong to leave her, hoping for your return._

**It's safer though.**

_You said that you'd MARRY her._

**Akuma can't get her.**

I thought again and nodded at my decsion. "Celia-chan...I'm coming to get you later!"

I swear to God, my heart was doing flips at this point.

X X X X

_Celia stirred. She couldn't feel Kanda's safe arms around her anymore. She sat up and noticed that he wasn't there AT ALL. His clothes were gone, his sword was gone, HE was GONE. She got up and picked up her clothes, including the garters, which she stared at for a few minutes. She wore these because she thought they looked cute but knowing their true powers, it sort of frightened her._

"_Kanda?" she asked, hoping that he was in the bathroom or something._

_No reply._

"_Kanda?"_

_Celia decided to get changed and paused. She walked to the bathroom, knocked and waited. No reply. She opened it and saw no one inside. "Did he?" she thought. "He's gone..."_

_Her heart felt like shattering. Her first time with her first love was magical but...why did he, who said he'd marry her, leave like that?_

_There came a knock on the door and in walked Mrs McFadden, dressed in a nightggown._

"_Ah, so he's gone..." she said._

"_You knew?" Celia asked, walking towards her. "You knew and you didn't tell me that he'd go?"_

_Mrs McFadden sighed and took Celia's hands. "Oh, dearie..." she said "In Kanda's line of work, people like him often take off without a word. When he was ordered to leave, his heart broke."_

"_H-he was told?" Celia asked, fighting back tears "W-where is Kanda?"_

_Mrs McFadden gawped. "Why?"_

"_I'm going to be with him!" Celia said, with a determined voice._

"_He he he... You've grown up a lot; I hope he's good to you."_

_Celia stared wide eyed. "He's gone to that cave in the forest. Now go, be with him!"_

"_Thank you so much Mrs McFadden! I'll never forget this!"_

_Celia pulled on her shoes and ran out of the room. "Kanda, here I come!"_

X X X X

**c_atchan: Finished chapter 8! That was short and the story is soo sucky!_**

_**Kanda: Celia-chan...**_

_**Celia: Kanda...**_

_**catchan: Must not...commit...seppuku...-struggles with the knife-**_

_**Fred: CHAPTER 9 IS IN DEVELOPMENT!**_


	10. Fighting Love

The Love of a Swordsman

_**catchan: Okay, let's get this show on the road! I don't own D. Gray-man!**_

_**Fred: I'M HERE THIS TIME!**_

_**catchan: Kanda and Celia are currently...somewhere. -whispers- Save me!**_

X X X X

Chapter 9

I cut down another Akuma. Fred stood back and watched. My mind focused on the mission rather than my love life (which I was proud of and upset by at the same time). Another Akuma charged at me, which was instantly subdued by Mugen. When this one fell, there was a scream; the children! I began to run towards them, my heart pumping with enthusiam.

Fred followed after me and we entered a large clearing, which was filled with sand, strangely enough. In the center were the children who were kidnapped and a large Level Two Akuma. This one looked like a centipede with web-like teeth. The children were left without their scarves; a theory was that this was because the scarves were so loose rather than it being important. "Fred." I ordered, "Hide."

"YES MR KANDA."

The moment that Fred was gone, I walked towards the fight and charged up Mugen. The children huddled closer as the Akuma roared. I shouted "FIRST ILLUSION! HELLS INSECTS!"

The attack hit it but did minimal damage. The Akuma dived towards me, passing the children, who started to run to safety. I blocked the attack and was thrown into the air by the sheer force of it. I didn't even see it coming when it shot up into my chest. "ARGH!"

I managed to regain control of my body and stabbed it in the head. It squealed and began to take me for a little ride. The only thought that came into my head was to get back to my darling Celia...but this thing was in my way! I roared and gripped the handle of Mugen tightly.

X X X X

_Celia ran through the cave. She could hear rumbling and shouting; Kanda was in trouble! How could she use the weapon to help him? How! She ran towards a clearing where a large centipede was and Kanda dangled off its head. "K-KANDA!" she cried out._

"_C-CELIA-CHAN?" Kanda's voice cried out and spoke in Japanese. Celia charged towards the fight but was flicked off by its tail, forcing the girl into a wall. "CELIA-CHAN! WHOA!"_

_Kanda was thrown off to the same wall but landed near her. The two looked at each other with nervous looks on their faces. "W-why are you here?" asked Kanda, struggling to his feet._

"_I'll tell you later." she replied and followed the suit. "How do you activate this thing?"_

"_No fighting." Kanda ordered, raising Mugen._

"_You need me. So, please, let me help you this once; I'll never fight again!" Celia pouted playfully. Kanda couldn't laugh but he said "Only once..."_

_He said something in Japanese and stood up. "To use your weapon, just say "Innocence Ativate", okay?"_

_Celia nodded. She then whispered "Innocence, Activate!"_

_With those magic words, her weapon manifestated, her dress ripped a lot, and the two lovers charged into battle._

X X X X

My mind instantly changed from "mission, mission, mission" to "Celia, Celia, Celia". Bugger. She seemed to be a natural at handling her weapons. We both dodged the enemy and she landed a few good slashes at the opponent. Celia yelled out "VALKYRIE TALONS!" and forced her way down to the enemy, causing a massive scar with six slashes from her six weapon-legs.

"I did it!" she cried out before dodging the rather pissed Akuma.

The two of us jumped into the air and I yelled "FIRST ILLUSION! HELLS INSECTS!"

"VALKYRIE TALONS!" Celia cried.

The two attacks merged and the Akuma was struck through the middle. It roared and exploded. It was gone...

Celia and I landed close to each other and started panting. "Kanda..." Celia said.

I looked at her and the two of us moved closer to each other. "Celia-chan, how did you find me?" I asked, my eyes scanning her body for cuts.

Celia replied "Mrs McFadden told me; I'm going with you. I'm sorry if I sound selfish but I love you!"

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "_Aishiteru Celia-chan."_

Celia licked her lips, the blood that trickled down from it disturbed me a bit. "_Aishiteru Kanda._"

We kissed again, this time on the lips, but quickly parted when we heard children giggling at us. I shot them a cold glance and said "I hate children."

Celia replied "Well, I love children; I want LOADS!"

My eyes widened with horror before relaxing and saying "Persuade me to like children, Celia-chan."

"Huh?"

My fiance didn't realize what I met! I stared at her in disbelief but shrugged it off; she'd get it at some point. Her innocent mind would become polluted by being my wife...

He he he!

X X X X

_**catchan: Chapter 9 ended! It sucks!**_

_**Fred: NOW WHAT?**_

_**catchan: Chapter 10 should be the last one-WHERE THE HELL ARE KANDA AND CELIA?!**_


	11. Epilogue

The Love of a Swordsman

_**catchan: I deserved to hang out with Fred because of my cruelty. I don't own D. Gray-man!**_

_**Kanda: Is this it?**_

_**catchan: This is the epilogue!**_

_**Celia: Oh my, it's come so far!**_

_**Fred: PARTY!**_

_**catchan: Can someone lock him up somewhere?**_

X X X X

Chapter 10

I married Celia the moment we were back in England. She sent her mother a letter telling her the details and many were against our marriage; not just racially (which I object to) but our ages too (her being younger than me).

The moment we were back at the Order, people stared at us and some had heart attacks when I said that Celia was my wife. I asked if she could share my room and go on missions with me; the room was allowed, the missions weren't. Well, you don't get everything you want, right (yes, Celia changed me). Strangely, she didn't ask for my name until AFTER we were married. She only got confused once but she still called me Kanda because she knew I hated it.

ANYWAY, back to the after stuff, Ted and Celia's mother split and Ted jumped off a bridge before I could even get to him. Damn. Unfortunately, he also survived. Even more damn. He also met a girl around Celia's age, won her heart and married her despite having an affair with the girl's twin. What a bastard.

Celia's mother was the most shocked and went into rehab when she found out that Celia and I were talking about having babies, a subject which still turns me on and freaks me out. I laughed at the news first; the thought of my mother-in-law being a sober person was bloody funny! Even then, I will not let that bat see her grandkids because of her latest toy-boy; a large drunk named Hector who is said to have connections to big gangs...

Me? Babies?

It could work.

X X X X

_**catchan: Short and crappy! That's me!**_

_**Kanda: It's done?**_

_**catchan: -nods-**_

_**Kanda: Celia, let us celebrate!**_

_**Celia: What are we going to do?**_

_**Kanda: -whispers in her ear-**_

_**Celia: O-oh my! O///O**_

_**catchan: Right...I don't want to know. That's it, shows over! Thanks for coming! Thank you to everyone who's read my fanfic, especially:**_

_**Vicky Chain**_

_**ALLENWALKERISMYHUSBAND**_

_**kusotebayou**_

_**catchan: Thanks! You guys rock!**_

_**Celia: I thought you had four reviewers?**_

_**Fred: SHE DID BUT CATCHAN DISLIKES Firebreathing Ghost's COMMENT BECAUSE IT SOUNDED MEAN!**_

_**Kanda: ...**_

_**Celia: ...**_

_**catchan: OKAY NOW! Let's celebrate! Yay! The crappy story ends! Bye bye!**_


End file.
